This invention relates generally to new and improved metal fastening apparatus for fastening metal wire mesh to metal poles.
As known to those skilled in the fence art, fences comprised of metal wire mesh fastened to metal poles are well known for fencing people and/or animals out of a certain area and for fencing people and/or animals inside of a certain area. Such prior art metal fences, as is further known, include fastening apparatus for fastening the metal wire mesh to the metal poles such as metal ties, metal clamps, etc. As is still further known, such prior art fastening means suffer from the general disadvantage that they are subject to unwanted removal to open or tear down the fence by diligent and repeated manual efforts particularly by people with or without the aid of tools such as pliers, screw drivers, etc. Accordingly, there exists a need in the metal fence art for new and improved fastening means for fastening metal wire mesh to the metal poles and which new and improved fastening means substantially resist the above-noted removal efforts.